Sleep Creep Edward
by Awkward.Slashy.Kink
Summary: "This is wrong. I am so going to hell for this." Edward sneaks into a stranger's room and watches him sleep. E/J AH/AU/OOC/PWP/Kink
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. If I did, things like this would have happened.

Warnings: No beta, PWP, OOC Edward, non-consensual sex, lots of swearing and **somnophilia** (i.e. The act of fondling a stranger in their sleep). You have been warned.

A/N: I say this is out of character Edward, but really, how do we know he never snuck into Bella's room and did things to her. I'm sure she wouldn't have minded. But regardless, I'd prefer he do them with Jasper.

This is the first story I've written like this so if it's horrible please don't hate me. I'll see you at the end.

* * *

EPOV-

This is wrong. I am so going to hell for this. But Emmett says his friend will like it. And if _he'll_ like it and I'll like it, what is the harm, right? Besides, if all goes according to plan, he'll never know I was here.

I quietly open the door and tiptoe into the guest room, closing the door silently behind me. I just stand here for a few seconds getting my breathing under control while my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.

The ambient light from the power button on the computer allows me to see the outline of a young man about my age sprawled out on the bed. I can practically feel my heartbeat bursting out of my chest it's so prominent; but that's just fine with me, I like it like that. Slowly I approach the bed.

Now standing beside him I can make out details that were unseen from across the room. He's lying on his back with one hand bent behind his head underneath the pillow and the other hand disappearing into the blanket around his waist. His head is tilted slightly to the side exposing his strong jaw and wiry neck to my viewing. I want to lick it. Just the thought makes my cock twitch. But I make myself wait; it's more fun that way.

The stranger has light hair, probably dirty blond but it's hard to tell in this light. And by the size of his shoulders and pecs, he looks like he's on the football team. That's probably how Emmett knows him. If he were awake he'd probably be the dominant type, ordering me to get on my knees and suck him. Knowing that he's helpless and at my mercy at this very moment has my cock twitching again. Fuck, what would Blondie do if he was awake for what is about to happen? I squeeze my cock through my boxers and my knees buckle at the sensation. 'Just a few more minutes,' I tell Eddy Jr., trying to calm myself so I can enjoy this.

I think about all the times I've seen porn videos like this and my heart rate accelerates again. I'm ready. If I don't act now, I'll cum in my boxers; and what's the fun in that?

Slowly, I grab the covers on the bed and pull them down so that Blondie is completely exposed to me. I have to bite my bottom lip so I don't moan out loud. He's wearing whitey tighties, and nothing else. I can't hold back anymore and I have to touch him.

Emmett said he's a heavy sleeper but I don't trust my brother's knowledge just yet; I have to make sure first. Carefully, I bring my hands up to my mouth and blow on them, making sure they're warm before I bring them down to his chest. Just using my fingertips I run my hands down his torso stopping just before I reach his underwear. His breathing doesn't change.

Taking that as a good sign, I allow myself to apply a little more pressure as I drag my hands from his thighs to his ankles, squeezing a little as I finish. Again his breathing stays the same. My boxers are beginning to feel uncomfortable so I quickly grab my cock and pull it through the slit in the front, cupping my balls and pulling them out as well. That's better.

I can see his penis through his underwear, lying hot and thick against his thigh. I want to touch it but I make myself wait. There's so much more I can do first. Once again patting myself on the back for my self-restraint I focus my attention on his nipples. They're relatively small and dark. My mouth waters.

Brining my right hand up to my mouth I suck my three middle fingers into my mouth, careful not to make a sound. Putting my left hand on the bed I lean over him and gently start rubbing his left nipple with my wet fingers. It perks up right away. Quickly turning my attention to his face to make sure he's still asleep I let out a sigh of relief when I don't detect any changes.

I continue to rub his nipple, pinching a little. His breathing hitches but goes smooth again and I'm emboldened. Leaning down I attach my lips to his right nipple, giving it the attention it deserves. My tongue has a mind of its own and comes out to play, licking it and darting about, making it harden under the attention. I can feel my cock leaking pre and reach down to squeeze it again.

This is so much better than I'd ever imagined. Knowing I'm touching a man while he sleeps, knowing he's unaware of what's happening makes me so hard it fucking hurts. But fuck, it's so good. I stop sucking on his nipple and stand back up, trying to decide where to start next. His thighs look tempting.

I carefully lift his left leg and set it down so he's more sprawled out and I can lie comfortably between his legs. I do just that, all the while making sure Blondie's still in a deep slumber. He is and my dick throbs as it rubs against the blankets under me. I can't resist adding a little pressure so I slowly begin to shift my hips downwards, thrusting slowly into the bed. I can't quite control the moan that leaves my mouth.

Blondie's still asleep. I could quickly become addicted to this.

Using my thumbs I slowly start to rub circles on his inner thighs, enjoying the smooth texture and heat. His breathing picks up but his eyes are still closed so I continue, adding a little more pressure. I sweep my thumbs closer and closer to his groin and shift my hips a little faster on the bed with each stroke.

It takes all of my willpower to stop humping the bed and still my hips, but I manage. I'm done fooling around and I need to feel his cock in my hand. Right. The. Fuck. Now. My ass clenches and I groan at the thought. But I don't care. He could wake up at this very moment and it wouldn't stop me from cupping him in my hand.

I sit up on my knees and scoot as close to him as possible without touching. My right hand rests on the outline of his dick and the heat feels fantastic. I can't help but put more pressure on him. I want to make him feel good. I want to make him cum. I want to feel his flesh in my hand, free from any barriers. So I make the decision to pull down his underwear.

My hands shake from excitement and nerves as I carefully pull down on the fabric. I bite my bottom lip as I watch his face and chest for any signs of movement and change. I'm lucky he can apparently sleep through anything-lucky and fucking ecstatic. I pull down his undies as far as possible with his legs spread as wide as they are. His cock is hard.

Fuck I want to put it in my mouth. But I don't think I'm brave enough for that yet. Maybe next time I will be. 'God, next time? Fuck I want to do this again. Yes please.' I'm not even done with this time but Eddy Jr. doesn't seem to care and throbs in response to my thoughts.

Now that I have his dick out I bring my hand up to my mouth and make it as wet as possible before bringing it back down and finally, finally, wrapping it around him. Blondie moans and shifts on the bed, moving his head from one side to the other and I immediately stop moving but don't let go. My heart is pounding and I think I may pass out from lack of oxygen but my cock is harder than it's ever been.

His breathing evens back out and I continue pumping him up and down, unable to stop even if I wanted to, and I sure as hell don't want to. Without slowing down I bring my other hand to Eddy Jr. and gather the pre on my thumb, spreading it around the head. My hips thrust forward of their own violation and my hand speeds up on Blondie's dick.

He's twitching in my hand and he's making more noises now but he's still asleep. I see his balls tighten and suddenly he's cumming, strings of white jizz coating my hands and his stomach.

I'm so fucking close and I know I'm going to cum in a matter of seconds. I close my eyes and thrust into my hand, pumping myself as hard and fast as possible. I black out and I know I've probably moaned but it's all I can do not to collapses on Blondie.

Realization hits and I open my eyes, fully expecting to see him awake and pissed off. But he's not. His breathing is heavy but his eyes are closed and his body is still relaxed. I look down at his softening dick and my eyes widen as I see my cum mixed with his. I couldn't stop my grin if I tried.

'God damn that was hot.' I put my cock back in my boxers and rub my hands on the sheets behind me before getting off the bed. I know I should clean up the mess on Blondie so he never knows what happened but I like seeing it there. I like knowing I did this to him and had this power over him. So I take one last look at him, covered in jizz and sleeping before I sneak back out of the room.

Once again I can't help but think that I'm going to hell for this. But now that I've done it, I can't seem to care. If I get to do this again it will be worth it. Besides, maybe next time I'll be brave enough to suck his cock. Or maybe, just maybe I'll make him suck mine. Eddy Jr. jumps at that idea. 'Yeah, this is so happening again.' I must remember to thank Emmett in the morning.

* * *

A/N: *peaks out from behind blankets* So, what'd you think? Too kinky, not enough? Realistic? Any and all thoughts would be great. If you don't want to leave a review here you could always PM me, I promise not to use your name if you don't want me to.

I'm thinking about writing a second chapter from JPOV with a voyeurism kink as he watches a video of the same night. What do you think? Would it be worth it? Please let me know.

-A.S.K


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did though.

Warnings: No beta, fluff, friendship, slight drug usage, and some swearing.

A/N: First off, thanks for reading :)

If you just want the sexy bits and don't want to know how Emmett is involved or how Jasper stays asleep the whole time, skip to the next chapter when it comes out. If you want to read a bit of plot and friendship stuff, read this too. It's cute, I promise.

* * *

JPOV

**Seven Days Before**:

The six of us are all gathered at Emmett's for our usual post game party time. Back in September we used to party with the rest of the team but somehow word got out that Ben and I are gay and suddenly our team "family" became divided. Guess most football players are still too weird-ed out by gay guys showering together. Ben and I both tried to tell them that just because we're gay doesn't mean we're attracted to them. I mean, Shit, why would I be attracted to such assholes. Fuck no.

But anywho, that's why the cool people who are fine with us homos now party at Emmett's. There's Ben, Tyler, Eric, Mike, Emmett and me. Sometimes we'll invite the girls to come over too but tonight we decided to make it a guy's night. We're all smashed, I mean, totally shitfaced at this point. Each of us has finished at least a six-pack and two or three shit beers on top of that. So, when Emmett decides to start a game of truth or dare, our drunk asses think it sounds like a great idea.

Mostly we ask a bunch of questions because the dares we are able to come up with are either really lame or just plain stupid. And yet, for some reason we are strangely articulate and profound when it comes to asking each other about our personal lives. I've learned way too much about Eric's back acne problem and I know more than needed about Tyler's cat. Both Mike and Emmett have shared some interesting (and I use that word ironically) facts about what they like to do in the bedroom. In fact, all of us have probably shared more than needed in that category.

Just because we've shared too much however, doesn't prevent us from continuing to ask such questions. In fact, after a while, all we ask are questions regarding sex. When it's his turn again, Emmett asks me, "What is something you're ashamed about sexually? I mean, what's something that you would like to change about the way you have sex or want to have sex?"

It never even crossed my mind to lie. Had I known that something was going to come of it, I might have considered lying. Regardless, I answered truthfully. "I have a fetish that I'm ashamed of." Now, technically, that is an answer to the question. But alcohol always makes me share more than I need to, so I continue talking, "Have any of you ever seen sleep creep porn?" Some of the guys nod their heads but Mike and Ben look confused. I give a brief explanation, "It's when somebody molests another person in their sleep. Like a dude will come in and start touching someone when their asleep and sometimes even fuck them or receive a blow job or shit like that. Well, anywho, I think it's fucking hot. And I want to do it. I don't want to be the person awake, I want to be the one that's asleep. I want someone to come into my room and fuck with me when I'm sleeping. And I'm rather ashamed of that. So yeah, that's what I'm ashamed of…" Finally coming to my senses I stop sharing, my cheeks burning up.

The guys are silent for a few seconds before they laugh and move on, continuing to ask embarrassing questions. Eventually we all pass out. The next morning I hardly remember a thing. I know we played truth or dare and I remember sharing something embarrassing but I don't quite remember what it was. When the others wake up I can tell they're in similar situations. We all head home and that is the end of that, or so I thought.

**The Afternoon of**:

We lost the game today. And therefore, most of the guys aren't up to partying. However, I am currently unattached and Emmett's girlfriend is out of town so I told him we'd hang out regardless. I find myself once again chillin' at his place.

He tells me his baby brother is coming to town sometime tonight for a weekend visit. I tell him that's cool with me. We order pizza and start watching some stand up on comedy central. Emmett says he never restocked the fridge after the party last week so he doesn't have any alcohol but that doesn't bother me any; it's not like we can't have a good time without it.

We're on our second hour of stand up when Emmett pauses the TV and turns to me, a sly look in his eyes, "Hey man, remember that game of truth or dare we played last week?"

"_Hey man_, remember how we said we'd never talk about it? Whatever's said here, stays here, and that shit?" My tone tells him I'm rather serious about dropping the subject. He either doesn't care or wants to tease me more.

"Exactly, stays _here_. Which simply means it can't leave my apartment and since we're in my apartment, we can talk about it." He smirks at me. I really don't like where this could be heading. It took me a while but I finally remembered what I had said last week that made me so embarrassed. And I am really hoping Emmett won't bring it up here. No such luck however.

"So, I remember what you said last week about the sleep creep thing." He says it so robotically that I have no idea what he's thinking or what direction he's heading with this. I raise my eyebrow at him and wait for him to continue. "Well, you said you were ashamed of it. Does that mean you'd never do it? Or do you want to? And before you ask, no, I'm not volunteering myself."

I wait for a few seconds to see if he'll give any more information but he's silent. Normally, I'd tell him to fuck off and be done with it. But for some reason I'm curious to see where he's going with this. So I allow myself to think. Emmett can tell I'm seriously considering what he has to say so he's quiet, waiting for me to make up my mind.

I start to think out loud. I've always been better at processing information when I can hear it and I trust Emmett not to make fun of me. "I don't know. It's gross dude. I don't think I could forgive myself if I did it but I want it so bad, ya know?" I'm sure my cheeks are red right now but I've committed myself to talking about this so I won't stop now.

He smiles at me, really smiles and I somehow know that what he's about to say will help me. "Listen Jasper, I'm not going to pretend that I understand, because I don't think it's sexy. But at the same time, I don't think it's wrong. It's creepy if the person asleep doesn't know it's going to happen. But that's not how it would work with you. You want it to happen, and therefore, you'd give your consent to have someone do that to you. If you give your consent then it takes away the creepiness and can become sexy; at least, that's how I see it. I mean, it's really no different than domination play if you think about it; and lots of people have that fetish. I mean, the submissive person wants to be dominated so it's not like it's rape. The same thing applies to you. I think that if you want it, you should do it."

Emmett can be a dick sometimes but it's moments like this that remind me he's actually a big teddy bear, just wanting the best for his friends. And I always forget how smart he is until he decides to show off like that. What he said makes complete sense to me and I can't believe I'd never thought about it like that. He's right and I know what my decision is now, but I can already think of a problem. "Thanks man, what you said helped. So yeah, I think I'd do it if given the opportunity. But the problem is, I don't know anyone who'd do that for me. And once I ask, it kinda takes away the whole anonymous thing; which is most of the appeal for me. So I don't think it will actually ever be able to happen."

His smile gets bigger, "What if I told you I know someone that wants it too? What if I told you that you could go to sleep tonight and wake up a changed man?"

My brain stops, literally I can't think at all. It's like my biggest fantasy is being handed to me on a silver platter but my arms can't move to grab it. I want it; God, I want it. But should I take it? My mouth moves without my permission, "Tonight? But…but how?"

"Well, you'd go to sleep in my spare bedroom and this guy I know would come in and…yeah…I don't think you need me to spell it out for you." He looks at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"But who?" Apparently my brain still doesn't want to work quite right.

"I thought you didn't want to know that part?" His voice is teasing me. I want to throw a pillow at him. This is serious for me and he's joking about it. But I don't think I could handle it if he was serious either; it's like he knows I need him to be light hearted so I don't explode or something.

"I don't." 'Do I? Ah shit, this is scary.' But my dick twitches in my pants so…yeah. I guess I have my answer. "I'll do it." Now that I've said the words out loud my heart rate accelerates and I feel like I'm going to pass out. My cheeks feel too hot and my body is jumpy. "Just tell me one thing, I can trust him, right? Like he's not going to cut me up with a knife or some sick shit, right?"

Emmett looks into my eyes and for once I can tell he's completely serious, "I trust him with my life Jasper. And I care about him like I care about you. I found out about a year ago that he has the same fantasy you have and when you told us last week I knew that this could be the perfect opportunity to help two friends out. So…it's really a yes?"

If Emmett trusts him I can do this. I nod my head before I can chicken out.

He jumps up from the couch and gets out his phone. He starts typing on it and sends a text before I even understand what he's doing. "Too late to back out now, he'll be here in two hours. Now, to put you to sleep." I've decided that Emmett is a diabolical evil mastermind and he gets way too much pleasure out of torturing me.

Now that I've decided to go through with this, I have no idea where to start. I know that I want to stay asleep the whole time. Sometimes in a porno someone will wake up half way through and look like they're enjoying it. And maybe if I do it again I'll want to be woken up, but for the first time I don't want to know what's happening. And I know I'm a heavy sleeper but at the same time, if someone is going to fuck me I know I'll wake up. How the fuck do I stay asleep through something like that?

I decide to voice my concerns with Emmett. "I'm a heavy sleeper but I don't think I'll be able to sleep though someone touching me."

Apparently this is 'Emmett has an answer for everything day' because he starts talking right away, "Lucky for you I have an insomnia problem and because I have to sleep for football my doctor prescribed some Ambien. I'll give you one and it should knock you out. But first, do you have any health problems, like liver issues or anything?"

Emmett's going to school to be a physical therapist but he's also taking pharmaceutical classes because his dad's a doctor and he thinks it's interesting, so I trust his judgment with this sort of thing. We are required to have a physical and blood testing every three months because of football so I know I was healthy as of a month ago.

"I'm healthy. I've never taken sleeping pills because I sleep through my alarms in the morning as it is but I've never had an allergic reaction to anything so I think it should be fine. All of my blood tests have come back normal and my blood pressure is good and stuff so yeah…you really think it will work?" I can't help but smile and hope that it will.

He's already nodding his head yes before I can finish my question. He tells me to wait where I am and disappears to his bedroom for a minute before coming back with a bottle of pills. He hands me one and I take it with a bit of my water, nervous now that I know something will happen tonight.

I think Emmett can tell I'm freaking out a little because he starts talking again, "Look dude, I know that it's weird that I'm helping or whatever but I know what it's like to have a fetish, okay. Not many people know this, but I really like to be spanked. I was really nervous to tell Rose about it but she was cool with it when I finally did. We'll have these play sessions now when we take turns helping the other person out with their fantasy and it's been great. I guess I just want my friends to be happy too. I remember how badly I used to want it and now that I have it, I'm so happy I took the chance and told somebody. I know your scared man, and I understand why, but you'll be so happy you did this. Trust me."

I do trust him, or I never would have swallowed the pill. But there's still one thing I want to do before I go through with it and I'm afraid Emmett will make fun of me for it. Once again I'm sure I have a blush on my face. But if Emmett can tell me about him and Rose, surely I can trust him enough to ask for one more favor? "Em…well…In my fantasy I'm asleep so I don't know what he's doing to me. And just the thrill of knowing it's happening is great. But…I want to know what he does too. I want to be able to see it happen and know what it looked like. Can I borrow your computer so I can record it and watch it later?" I'm too afraid to look up at him and see his reaction.

At the sound of his laughter I do look up. He's laughing so hard it looks like he's crying. I'm not sure what I said that's so funny but at least he doesn't think I'm gross. Finally, he calms himself down enough to tell me he was already going to offer it to me for that exact reason. He tells me I can record it and send it to myself but that he doesn't want to see it so I, and I quote, 'better fucking delete it dude.' I try to smile at him but find myself yawning instead. Shit, this stuff works fast.

Again, Emmett giggles at me a little but settles down quickly and simply presses play on the TV like it's no big deal. I don't remember falling asleep but I come into a state of half awakeness sometime later to the sound of Emmett's voice, "…per. Wake the fuck up! Dude!" I feel him shaking my shoulders but it takes me a few seconds to realize that I'm lying down now and I'm not on the couch. I blink my eyes and try to focus on the sound of his voice. "Fucking finally. I carried you to the guest room and have been trying to wake you up, you know, test how well you were out and all that. I've been shaking you for the last two minutes. You didn't even wake up until I started shouting. Guess this is going to work well then." I can feel myself nodding off again and he shakes me until I open my eyes. "Come on man, take off your clothes and then you can sleep if you want. But I'm not going to take them off for you."

Somehow I manage to take off my shirt and jeans and I try to move my feet to take off my socks but my body is so heavy. I hear Emmett sigh and can feel him tug at them so they're off too. I vaguely hear him say something about not taking my underwear off for me and something else about the computer but I close my eyes and drift off before I understand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :) Just so it's clear, I don't condone handing out prescription drugs to people; it's dangerous and can be deadly. Please just assume that Jasper will be okay and because this is a story, it's acceptable.

The next chapter will be Jasper's reaction to the video. I hope you guys liked this even though there was no porn. I just got a little carried away with the fluff and couldn't stop. I blame it on Emmett; he's just too much fun to write. Please leave a review so I know if it's okay to write fluffy stuff too or if you would have just preferred PWP. Also, reviewers will get a teaser for the next chapter- due next week.

-A.S.K


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I don't own anything other than my computer and my own thoughts.

Warnings: No beta, swearing, PWP, **somnophilia** (i.e. The act of fondling a stranger in their sleep), and voyeurism?

A/N: I know I promised everyone I would give them a teaser for this chapter if they reviewed the last one and I'm sorry I never got around to it. Real life blew me away this week with starting a new job and helping one of my roommates move out. Sorry.

This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

JPOV

When I wake up I can tell it's sunny before I even open my eyes. Blinking rapidly I try to adjust to the light and eventually am able to keep my eyes open. The first thing I notice is that I'm still a little groggy but I feel mostly well rested. The next thing I notice is that I'm a little cold, like there is a slight breeze in the room.

I look down and immediately understand why I'm cold; I've kicked the covers off in my sleep and I'm not wearing any clothes. 'Why am I not wearing any clothes?' Fast as lightning the answer comes to me. I remember the conversation I had with Emmett last night and the decision I made. I vaguely remember Emmett waking me up and telling me to take off my clothes.

I inspect my body a little more closely and see that my underwear is pulled down and I seem to have dried cum on my stomach. Holy shit, it actually happened. Some stranger came in here last night and had their wicked way with me. I can't believe I decided to go through with it. And I can't believe I came out unharmed.

Slowly I sit up and stretch my body. Nothing feels sore. In fact, I would never have known that something happened if it weren't for the fact that I have cum all over me; and even that could have been explained as a wet dream if my underwear weren't pulled down.

Looking around the room I try to see if anything looks different. It's strange because everything looks the same as the last time I was in this room, but I feel completely different. Just knowing that a strange man came into the room while I slept and pulled down my underwear has my whole body humming and tense, in a good way. I feel alive, like every nerve in my body is on alert.

The feeling makes me shift in my seat; no longer wanting to be still. Unfortunately, the movement makes the dried cum very uncomfortable and I realize I'll have to get out of bed to clean myself off. I pull my underwear up so that it's easier to move and make my way to the guest bathroom. While waiting for the shower to get hot I think about whose cum is on me. Is it my own? His? Both? Each thought seems hotter than the next and I can't wait to watch the video of last night.

Part of me never wants to watch it. 'What if it's not hot?' But the larger part of me needs to see. I need to know what he did to me while I was at his mercy. I swallow and can feel my cock filling at just the thought of what happened. I step into the shower and clean myself quickly, not letting my hand drift any lower than it needs to; I don't want to jack off in here. I want to jack off while watching the video.

When I'm done with the shower I wrap a towel around myself and head back into the room. Not bothering to put clothes on I lock the door and sit down in front of the computer, moving the mouse and effectively turning on the screen. There's a video running and I can see myself on the screen as I am right now. I press the button that will stop the recording and drag the cursor so it's at the beginning of the movie.

In it I'm laying on the bed and Emmett is shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. I watch as he continues to move me before I can hear him shouting for me to wake the fuck up. It's rather funny actually and I catch myself laughing when I finally wake up on film. I hardly remember any of last night at all and watching it is rather surreal. Once I'm in nothing but my underwear Emmett covers me with the blanket and heads out of the room, turning off the light as he goes.

There's a small knot in my stomach that won't leave me alone as I realize that I'm about to witness my biggest fantasy come true. My breathing picks up and I know that once he comes in, I won't last long. A thought strikes me and for a moment I freak out; I can't believe I didn't think to ask Emmett this last night. What if he's ugly? I don't want some ugly dude molesting me! Fuck.

Gathering the rather small amount of nerve I have left, I drag the cursor at the bottom of the screen, moving it to the right and carefully watch the door for any movement. There, the door opens. I stop moving the mouse and just watch the screen.

A dark figure pops his head into the room and looks around before he opens the door wider, slipping into the room. There's not much light that far from the computer so I can't see much but it's still enough to make my blood pump faster in my veins and my heart rate speed up. I take a brief moment to think that perhaps it isn't healthy for my body to be this keyed up but dismiss the thought as the stranger moves next to the bed.

As he gets closer I'm able to see more of his features and I'm not disappointed. He's gorgeous. He's my age, maybe a few years younger but it's hard to tell and he's tall. He's wearing a pair of dark boxers, a green or navy probably, and nothing else. He has a slender build but it's obvious he's fit. Every time he moves I can see the muscles in his shoulders and upper body flex, carefully controlling his movement.

The camera angle is perfect. He's on the opposite side of the bed to the computer so his body isn't blocking any of the shot and the angle is wide enough that the whole bed is in view so it doesn't matter where he stands; I can still see him.

He turns a little as he continues to look me over and for a brief moment his back is partially exposed to me. He has black ink on his right shoulder blade and my cock takes immediate notice. He moves too quickly for me to make out what it is but the dark contrast of the black on his pale skin makes my mouth salivate and my cock twitch.

I forget about the tattoo however in the next moment when he starts to make a move toward me on the bed. But then he stops himself and shakes his head a little. His hand moves down to his crotch and he squeezes himself through his boxers. My cock twitches at the sight and I think I moan a little as I watch.

He's not doing anything yet, just watching me sleep. It's very obvious he's aroused because the tent in his boxers is rather large. His cock twitches every once in a while and I can feel mine respond in kind. I wish I knew his name. It's weird thinking of him as 'the stranger.' It's hot, don't get me wrong, but I want a nickname to call him in my head. 'The stranger' just doesn't have the right ring to it. He bends down a little, leaning closer to my body, studying me and I catch a glimpse of his tattoo again. It's a coat of arms and reminds me of old royalty. And I know what I'll call him: Prince.

Prince reaches out and grabs the blanket from around my waist, slowly pulling it down the bed, exposing my body. A shiver runs through me as I watch him bite his bottom lip. Once the blanket is bunched up by my feet he returns to the side of the bed. He continues to stare at me and I wish I knew what was going through his mind.

His body continuously moves toward me like he's going to do something but at the last second he pulls back, as if reigning himself in. I can see the moment his control slips and he decides to act. His whole body adopts an air of importance and straightens. My cock twitches in my pants as I watch him. He's young but I can tell he has an air of authority about him and I like it; a lot.

He puts his hands up to his face and blows on them, rubbing them together quickly. I wonder if he's cold and trying to warm himself up but it doesn't take me long to realize he's warming his hands for me, so he can place them on my skin. I watch, mesmerized, as his hands lower to my collarbone. It's obvious he doesn't use much pressure as he moves his hands down my body, stopping just before he gets to my underwear. I copy the movement with my hands, using the lightest touch I can.

My body feels on edge watching this. My skin is sensitive to the slightest change in air pressure and the hairs on my arms are standing up, my body caught in a perpetual shiver. It's so exciting and new and dirty; watching the video of Prince touching me. I feel so naughty and it makes my body heat up, begging for more.

Prince is watching me sleep again but this time I can tell he's making sure I don't wake up. He licks his lips and moves his hands from my waist to my upper thighs. His hands travel down my legs stopping at my ankles for a few moments as he studies my feet and then my face again.

It strikes me that he might have a bit of a foot fetish and I can't seem to care. In reality, feet disturb me. I've never found anything about them remotely sexy and prefer to keep my feet covered at all times because I find them odd. But if Prince likes feet, I think it's hot. I want him to do what he likes, even if it's not what I like. That's part of why this whole scenario is so attractive to me. I want to yield and be taken advantage of, and if that includes something I don't find sexy, then even better. The fact that he's doing what he will is the sexiest thing about this. I know I'm pleasing him and I couldn't be happier about that.

I watch as Prince takes out his cock and squeezes the base, his eyes closing momentarily as he enjoys the feeling. His cock is long, thick and uncut. My hand automatically moves to my dick as I study him. I even squirm a little in my seat before I realize I'm doing it and stop. I move my hands to the desk and try to keep them there. I know I'll bust my nut in a matter of seconds if I touch myself and I don't want to do that until I'm ready. I focus on the screen.

He wets his fingers on his right hand and then brings them down to my chest; circling my left nipple and making it gleam in the dim light with his saliva. My nipples harden both in real time and in the video. My breath hitches in my throat and I shift in the seat again, so turned on it's hard to focus. When he moves his head down and licks my right nipple I stop breathing for a few seconds. I know what that feels like and without my permission my hand moves from the desk and pinches my nipple, imagining it's his teeth instead.

I groan.

The me that's asleep is breathing heavily but other than that, there's no sign that I'm even alive. It's hot watching him take advantage of me like this. I know I wanted it but I didn't know what he was going to do. Most videos online start out with the guy shoving his cock down the sleeping guys throat but Price isn't doing that. Maybe he was too nervous or maybe he wanted to savor the moment. Regardless of the reason, I'm glad he's taking it slow to start. I want this to continue. It's the hardest kind of torture. I want to touch my cock so bad but I don't want it to end.

Prince detaches himself from my chest and stands up again. His cock is fully hard and I can see the tip of it glisten with his pre. When he walks to the end of the bed it moves, bouncing with each step. There is a small drop of liquid hanging off the end and I want to taste him. I give up on not touching myself. I can't handle it anymore. I take my dick in my right hand as he moves my legs apart, spreading me open for him.

I'm still asleep in the video, breathing even and completely oblivious to what's happening. Prince lies down between my legs and starts rubbing circles in my thighs with his thumbs. He's staring at my crotch and biting his bottom lip. His hips start to move and I hear a faint whimpering sound come from him. He's losing himself in pleasure and all he's doing is touching me. I feel powerful for making him feel good. But at the same time I'm completely powerless. The contrast is positively sinful and my dick twitches in my hand as I watch.

He stops humping the bed and sits up. I'm only able to see his profile from the camera angle but it's enough to tell how feral his look is. He's staring at my sleeping form like it's something to eat. I find myself hoping that he'll suck my cock.

He pulls down my underwear until my cock is free and even though I'm asleep, I'm completely hard and leaking. Price brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it until it's moist. My hand starts to move faster on my dick as I watch him grab hold of me. I watch, fascinated, as he pumps my cock slowly at first.

I see myself shift on the bed and Price immediately stops moving his hand. Eventually he starts again as he realizes I'm still sound asleep. He moves his other hand to his dick and his thumb gathers all of his pre from beneath his foreskin before he starts to pump himself. His hips thrust upwards into his hand and I can't stop my own dick from copying him, thrusting faster and faster into my hand as I watch.

The sleeping me starts cumming, shooting my seed all over myself. Prince continues to pump me, watching me cum, helping me ride out my orgasm. Then his head tilts down and his eyes close. His hand somehow moves even faster on his dick and suddenly he's cumming on me too. I watch as the white liquid splatters over my chest and abs.

I can feel my orgasm come at full force after watching us cum on the video. With all the strength I can muster I keep my eyes open so I don't miss any of the video as I cum on my chest. I feel the hot fluid hit my abs and can feel it run down between my legs onto the chair. My breathing his heavy and I'm so relaxed I could fall asleep again.

But I focus on the video and watch as Prince comes down from his high and wipes his hands on the blanket. He has a smile on his face that has me grinning in return. Prince backs off the bed and tucks his dick back in his boxers. He stands there for a few more moments just staring and smiling at me before he exits the room and shuts the door behind him.

I stop the video and move to the bed as if in a trance. I pick up the blanket from the bed and wipe myself off before finding my clothes. I put on my jeans and my tee from yesterday choosing to go commando because my underwear have dried spunk on them. I feel content and happy and hopeful that maybe I'll be able to do this again.

I go into the kitchen and find a note on the counter from Emmett telling me that his brother showed up and they were out spending the day together. The note also reminded me to "delete that shit off my computer because there is no way as fuck I want to see my friends do that shit together." I chuckle to myself as I eat some cereal before going back to the spare room.

Opening my email I send the video to myself and then, as promised, delete it off Emmett's machine. I grab a pen and piece of paper from his counter before I go telling him thank you and asking if his friend might want to do it again. I leave his apartment and head back to my dorm with a sense of fulfillment and my body buzzing in hope.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I found myself enjoying the process of writing this very much- maybe too much. Did you all like it? I'm thinking about doing a sequel but I don't want to get your hopes up too soon. It will probably be a month or so before any form of sequel is posted and it will have more plot behind it. So, if you're interested put me on author alert. I have a few stories in the works that I'm going to finish (both for this account and my other ff(dot)net account) first. When I'm free again you better believe I'll pick these two boys back up.

What would you be interested in seeing in the sequel? More sex will obviously happen but any particular characters you want to know more about? Drop me a line and let me know :D

-A.S.K


End file.
